winxclubwinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne
Roxy is a fictional character of Winx Club. She is the youngest Winx fairy, but she acts tough, tomboyish, and even standoffish at times. Her full name is Roxanne. Personolaty Roxy is rebellious, a little shy, and willful. She cares a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of the Fruity Music Bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe fairies existed. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by a title. Season 4 Roxy is initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx Club follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx Club realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they are crazy. Later on, after becoming friends with the girls, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and earn the Winx their Believix. Slowly and after learning she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the other Love & Pet Animals. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers it is really Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls arrive to save her after making a large group of people in Gardenia believe in fairies. Once the Wizards disappear and Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more and more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, and is vital when the Winx go to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her campaign for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha's rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. Season 5 Comming Soon...